


In love with my band mate

by ridingziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, bandmates, zarry - Freeform, zarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingziam/pseuds/ridingziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is in love with his band member Harry Styles but being in One Direction means he has to hide who he really wants and is forced to be in a relationship with Perrie Edwards, until he has enough and tells Harry how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with my band mate

Being in the biggest boyband in the world was the best experience ever. But being in a relationship, that I was not happy in? Is the worst thing I have ever had to experience its even worst knowing that a majority of my fans see this, yet I have to constantly say I love her, when in fact it couldn't be further from the truth.   
Being with Perrie was fun, sometimes. I don't know. I liked her, but there was something missing between the two of us. There was no fire. It was always the same between us, a boring date, get seen by the paps and end up having to go home. I wish I could be myself with having to worry about the media finding out or management trying to hide it. So thats it, me and Perrie are a thing, and I just have to suck it up. Life looks so easy for the other boys. They're all single and can do whatever they like, just because they're straight. I wish management had more faith in our fans, they constantly support "Larry Stylinson" and this is not even a thing, at least I don't think it is. Harry and Louis have always been extra close out of all of us boys and they've always got this constant banter between them. The fans seem to have loved it and it became majorly popular. I hope they'd be this supportive of me if I came out. Many of the fans "shipped" me with my band mate Liam, which kind of made me happy. That they actually liked the thought of me being gay. But management would never allow this, so I have to just get on with it, gay boyband member Zayn Malik, living a life that in fact wasn't his. Being In the limelight all of the times can sometimes be a bit draining. All I wanted was to be able to relax and be myself, but no, even in my alone time Perrie was still there, in the act. Although many people believe she genuinely fell in love with me. It was a stunt at first and she fell for it. I wish I fell for her too. Life would be so much easier, no more pretending. But no, I sit around day in, day out thinking about what I could be doing right now if I told everyone everything that I was thinking. Who I wanted. Not only was I forced to be in a relationship, I was also forced to hide my feelings from him. So there he is, oblivious to anything I have ever thought about the two of us, cuddling on the sofa with Louis, whilst I sit as far from Perrie as I can. They all watch the movie whilst I watch him. I watch Louis play with the curls on the back of his neck and he leans in to Louis' touch. I've never felt so jealous in my life, I cant do it.

I get up and head to my room, I cant sit around and watch him 24/7. Being in a band with him was bad enough. I just lay there in silence and someone knocks on the door. Typical nosey cow cant keep her nose out of anything. "Can I come in" Lou whispers whilst knocking the door. "Yes" I say softly realising it wasn't her. I'm sprawled out across my bed and Lou comes over and jumps on the other side of me. "Whats up pal?" he smiles. "I can't do it Lou, shes always there. I need my own time. I need to be able to accept my own feelings instead of pretending to have feelings for her" I started to sob,great. "Please Zayn, listen fuck management. Don't let them do this to you. look at yourself Zayn you're a mess! what happened to that Vogue model we all know and love?" Louis asked which caused me to laugh a little. "Get your arse in that bathroom,sort your self out and tell the world straight, tell them to take it or leave it. Because believe me Zayn, us boys have got your back okay? especially me" he smiled. "Thanks Lou, your the best" I embraced him in a tight hug until he started complaining about not being able to breathe properly. "Pussy" I shouted back at him as I headed to the bathroom.

Louis was right of course. I shouldn't be moping around about having to be with Perrie. I need to have fun and that's what I plan to do. I cant just sit around being depressed, management can make me be with whoever they want but they cant stop me from having fun. I showered and made myself look presentable. I put my hair up so it was in its signature quiff, wore black skinnies and a tight long sleeved red t-shirt. I sprayed myself with Harrys favorite aftershave and headed done stairs. "Woah where are you off?" Liam smiled. "Out, I'm bored" I replied. "Okay I have to see this, wait for me" He laughed and sat on the sofa waiting for him to come down. The other three lads sat that and just stared at me. "You got a date Malik?" Harry asked seriously. "Where did Perrie go?" I asked avoiding the question. "Home, she wanted to give you space" he smiles weakly.I laughed "and she finally she gets the hint". "So do you have a date?" Harry repeats. "No. I'm just going to have some fun for once!" I explained. Louis lay his head on to Harrys chest and got comfortable. Harry stood up causing Louis to fall. "Can I come?" he asked."Huh? Harry you hate going out!" Louis says. "Uhm don't you want to stay in with Lou?" I asked sarcastically. Harry looked down at Louis who was still on the floor and Louis smiled up at him. "He can come too, but I want to come with you" he smiled. "Whatever man". This boy is so confusing. One minute he is completely oblivious that I even exist and the next minute he wants to come out and have "fun" with me. "Go and get ready! seriously you have ten minutes then I'm leaving" I hiss.

Twenty minutes later, the four lads decided to come back downstairs all presentable for a night out. Lou and Niall were wearing a casual outfit. Liam was wearing his typical tank top, Harry was wearing a tight fitted shirt which perfectly showed his muscles through his shirt. I just watch Harry walk down the stairs and the way his shirt tightens when he moves his arm.."Zayn!" Louis snaps his fingers in my face, "We're waiting" he smiled. "Dick" I spat and we headed for the clubs.

The five of us went to our favorite night club "Fantasia". "So Malik, what's been happening?" Liam asks as he takes a seat next to me at the bar. "not much you know me, just chilling, killing" I laughed. "Serious Zayn, something's been wrong with you and I need you to tell me" he smiled. "why?" I ask. "So I can help" he faintly smiled. "Fine you want to know? I'll tell you Liam, but you have to promise not to tell anyone anything" and he just nods. "Follow me" I pull Liam through the crowd and outside. "so." I just stand there and expect Liam to ask me something, anything. "so, its Perrie. I'm fed up of having to pretend to love her, she's a nice girl and everything but she's not for me. She's not even the right gender for me" I looked down. "what?" Liam coughed. "Yep, you're the first person I have told Liam, so you have to promise not to say anything to anyone" He just nods still processing what I had just told him. "Zayn do you like someone?" I hate lying to Liam, maybe it would easy if someone knew. Finally I could talk to someone about these ridiculous feelings I have for Harry. Maybe he can even help me get over him. I nod at him and his eyes widen. "I knew it" he paused. "I knew it" I frown. "The way you look at him, the way you get overprotective or jealous when he is with Lou" I coughed. "Liam what are you talking about, you don't know what you're saying" I laughed. I decided this was a bad idea to tell anyone. When someone knows, ther e is always a possibility that someone will find out and I cant have that, I cant have anyone finding out about this, Harry would never forgive me and possibly never speak to me again.

"Zayn don't be ridiculous! I knew it, I always told myself that I was wrong because I thought you were straight. But you like Harry, its so obvious" he laughs turning around and pulling on his hair. "Wow Liam you are funny" I laughed and walked back in to the club. I go up to the first person I see and pull her to the side, "hey" I smile. "oh my god, you're Zayn Malik" she squealed. I sigh. " yes I am, now want to do me a favour? come and sit with me?" I smile and she nods and we go and take the table next to where Harry, Lou and Niall were sitting. Liam walks back in to the club and spots us straight away and he shakes his head. I sit with the blonde for a while and I try to make conversation although I am completely watching Harry instead. He makes it so hard for me to get over him, why cant he just be a dick and make me hate him? but no, he makes me fall more and more in love with him everyday. The lads look so tense at the table next to us as I 'flirt' away with the blond, who's name I am not even certain of, Sally or Sammy or something, I don't even care. I had now consumed half of the alcohol content at the bar and I could barely see straight but this girl was determined to stay with me. "Malik we're leaving" Harry drags me from the table. "what about them?" I ask pointing at the other lads. "no, not them Zayn, just you. You are a mess Zayn" he spits. "Thanks babe, love you too" I say sarcastically. "Don't be a dick Zayn. you know what I mean" He rolls his eyes. I trip and fall out of the club and see a few flashes, 'shit' I mumble. "Harry help me" I smile holding my hand up to him and he pulls me up and shakes his head. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I lean my whole body on to Harrys so he was basically holding me up. 

We get in to the car and tell the driver to take us home. "I'm really sorry Harry, I shouldn't have got like this" I put my face in my hands and just sit there trying to sober up even further. "Its alright mate lets just get you home" he softly rubs my back. We get home and Harry sits me on the sofa. " I'm okay Haz, you go back out" I push him away. "Don't be an idiot, I need to talk to you anyway" and he sits down next to where he lay me. "Zayn, I know you're not happy with the situation you have been put in with Perrie but you cant go and meet random girls, you know someone will see you and your image would look so bad when you have a girlfriend" he sighs. "she's not my girlfriend" I snap. "okay, pretend girlfriend" he says soothingly. "Its just too much sometimes you know" I sigh. "I know Zayn but remember we're all here for you, I hate seeing you like this, this isn't you" he smiles. I nod and just turn in to the sofa and I plan on going to sleep. I lay in silence so Harry would think I was sleeping and hoped that he would leave. I lay for a bout 15 minutes and Harry sat at the bottom of the sofa on his phone. I feel the sofa move as he stands up and I breathe out in relief. "I love you man" he whispers and places a small kiss on the top of my head. I lay as still as I can making sure he didn't know I was awake. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him and just lay there silently crying. He really doesn't know what these words could do to me or what they could possibly mean to me, he's just so oblivious to the whole thing. I lay for about an hour and couldn't sleep. I decided to go upstairs and join Harry in his room who surprisingly wasn't asleep. "oh sorry, I thought you'd be sleeping. I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight" I turn around and go to my room and throw my head in to my pillows and just cry. "Z?" Harry whispers. "Zayn!" he says louder. "What Harry?!" I snap wiping the tears from eyes. "You'll never be alone Z" he sits next to where i was laying. "not really" he whispers. "I'll always be here" he smiles and gets in to the bed and places the blanket over the two of us. "thank you" I whisper. 

I wake up to an empty bed and i have an automatic tang of disappointment in the pit of my stomach that he hadn't stayed in bed with me. My head hurts so much right now, i really regret going out. I don't even remember the whole nights events, i just remember falling asleep wrapped in Harrys arms after he brought me home because i was too drunk. I have to remember to thank him for that, if the wrong person saw me with that Blond i would be in so much shit. I settle back down in the bed for a bit and get another couple of hours sleep. 

I wake up to Harry lightly shaking me telling me to take some paracetamol to help deal with headaches. I sit up in the bed and the room is still slightly spinning, i squeeze my eyes shut to try to stop the room from spinning. I hear Harry chuckle at my actions so i slowly open my eyes and look up at him. "Aww has little Zaynie got a headache?" he cooed and pinched my cheeks. I slapped his hand away and he laughed. "Shouldn't go out getting smashed then Zayn and you wouldn't have a headache" the amusement on his face was slightly annoying. He walked off still laughing to himself telling me to get up. I walk down the stairs and the smell of fresh pancakes hit my nose. "Food always helps, i made you pancakes" Harry smiled and i winced at the smile as it made me feel slightly sick. "Cheers Haz, but im not eating them" and i walked in to the living and threw myself on the sofa a little too hard causing my head to jolt and hurt. "Eat" Harry said as he tried to pass me the plate. "No" i turned my head away. "Don't make me feed you Zayn" he said seriously and i sighed. "thanks" and i took the plate off him. "and for last night" i added and he smiled. "Just being a good pal" he smirked and i nodded with a small smile. I spend the rest of the day spread out on the sofa watching some stupid chick flicks Harry decided to put on and i'm too tired to argue with him. As the day went on Harry got more and more cuddly, normally this would be awkward for me as my feelings get out of control but right now i just need a friend and i know i can always count on Harry. "How are you feeling?" Harry asks after the second movie had finished. "Better" i smiled up at him. "Good, now maybe you can explain what the fuck you were doing last night?" if he hadn't got a small smile on his face i would have thought he was seriously pissed. I couldn't exactly say to him "Yeah by the way Harry i am in love with you so i went and distracted myself with a random girl" so i just shrugged my shoulders. "Come on Z, you know you can tell me anything. Stop being a stubborn little shit and tell me" he smiled weakly. "Its just Perrie, shes getting to me" i said quickly and didn't go in to too much detail. "i want my best friend back Malik, because right now you're not him" he said with a sad tone to his voice. "What do you mean i'm not your best friend? Low Harry" i spat and walked in to the kitchen and he followed. "For fuck sake Zayn no" he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I meant you are not acting yourself, you'll always be my best friend! no matter what! Come on lets go talk" he sighed again. I hate seeing him stressed so i just nodded and smiled. "Zayn i told you this last night but i don't even know if you remember so i'll say it again" he paused. "If she really makes you that unhappy then end it! i don't give a fuck what management say! We bring them the money so tell them to do one!" Harry raised his voice a little getting angry at his own words. "it doesn't really matter Harry! no matter what i will never have what i want or who i want" i sighed. "For fuck sake Zayn! Go and get what you want! You deserve to be happy, you are the best person i have ever met and no one is stupid enough to turn you down" Harry whispered towards the end. "it will never happen" i whispered. "trust me Z, no one will turn you down! They're not that stupid! Look at you! You're gorgeous! You could have anyone! So fuck Perrie and fuck management and go get them" he smiled and i nodded with a smile. "thats a lot of fucking" i teased and he laughed. "They wont turn you down Zayn, whoever it is" he smiled and walked towards the door. "Would you?" i asked. "No" he whispered before he walked away, leaving me with a ball of hope in my stomach and it felt amazing. 

I woke up and text Harry.   
To Harry; you know you love me can you get me water please :) x 

Two minutes later Harry came in to the room with a glass of water and he sat next to me passing me the water. "thanks" i smiled and drink half of the water. Harry taps my head and laughs when i whine. "Dick" i hiss and he giggle causing me to get a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. Harry tells me to shower and after i've finished i go in to my room to see Harry sitting on my bed. "You okay?" i ask and he nods. "I don't want to sleep on my own" he smiles weakly and i nodded picking up the covers so he can lay next to me. "I like your bed better" he whispers and my heart starts doing somersaults. Harry tucks in to my side and rests his head on my chest. 

 

As much as my both my head and heart hurts when i am around this curly haired sex god, i really could not ask for a better friend than him. All feelings aside he is a truly amazing friend and i wouldn't change him for the world. I looked at his face whilst he was sleeping and i wondered what i had done to deserve a best friend like him. "Stop looking at me you freak" he said as he slowly opened one of his eyes and a small smile spread across his face. "I wasn't" i whined. "I was only kidding" he said as he put an over exaggerated smile on his face. "Idiot" i laugh. "What are our plans for today?" Harry smiles. "You don't have to look after me any more Haz, im fine now" i smile and he frowns. "i just want to spend the day with my best friend" he pouts and i laugh. "Fine" My phone buzzes from the beside and i sit up causing Harry to whine about the bed being to cold within me laying next to him. He really does fuck with my heart but im going to take what i can and if he wants to be cuddly and lay in bed with i am not going to object. i read the text from Liam "Wanna come round i'm bored xxxx". i smiled at my phone and Harry asked who it was. "Its Liam, he wants to know if i will go round" i smile and Harry frowns and gets out of the bed with a sigh. I text Liam back "Sorry plans with Harry bro, tomorrow :) xxx" and i follow Harry. "What time you going to Liams then? i guess we can still do something before you have to go" Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Is Hazza scared of spending the day on his own?" i teased and he replied "whatever man" before storming off to his room. "Don't be a drama queen Haz i was joking" i said as i entered his room. "Now take me to dinner slave" i laughed and he looked up at me with a smile. "not going to Li's?" he smiled and i shook my head. "Ok" he sat up with a huge smile spread across his face until my phone buzzed again and his face dropped. The text said " oooh is it a date?" and i couldn't help but smile. "Dick :)" i replied. I waited for around a minute and got another reply, "Really?! you're moving fast! us protection ;)" this caused me to laugh and Harry just sighed an threw himself back on to his bed. "Ha love ya Li" and i put my phone on the bed as i sat next to Harry "Movie and then lunch?" i smiled and he looked up at me with a small smile until my phone buzzed again and he looked down at the screen which said "Love ya Malik" and he sighed "Just go see Li, i'll stay in" and he rested his head down again. "You owe me dinner" i bounced up on the bed pushing Harry so he will sit up. "Fine! if i have to" he laughed. "lunch or movie first?" he smiled. I rubbed my chin to show i was thinking causing him to laugh. "mmm both" and he frowned "Well get dinner and take it in" i winked and headed to the front door. "You're gonna be the death of me Malik" he laughed and i giggled as we got in to the car. We arrived at McDonalds and ordered the food we wanted and drove to the cinema. "Please Zayn, can we watch endless love! Please?" Harry begged and i sighed. "Good job this isn't a date Styles, it would suck, im suppose to pick the movie" i pouted and then started laughing and Harry just flipped me off. "You're buying popcorn then" i skipped over to the counter and ordered a large popcorn and Pepsi. "Good job im rich" Harry teased as he got to the counter. "Uhm i'll also have large nachos with all toppings please and one of them ice cream things" i added and Harry just laughed at me. "Here you go love, keep the change" Harry said as she took the money after handing us everything. We got in to the screening room and sat in the back row, thankfully no one spotted us. "Share?" Harry pouted as i started eating all of the food to myself. I picked up one nacho and fed it to Harry and he laughed. "only one?!" and he pouted again "i know not to bring you here again" he smiled and i gave him the nachos "i preferred when you fed me" he winked and i looked back at the screen again, that feeling in my stomach reappearing again. We had finished all of the food half way through the movie and still had the large Pepsi to share towards us. I put it on my side of the seat and Harry leaned over to get it from me making my breath hitch in my throat as i tried to breath, causing me to cough. Harry laughed at me and rubbed my back sympathetically. "Popcorn stuck in my throat" i laughed and he nodded. A love scene came on the screen and i could see Harry was getting emotional as he kept wiping his eyes. "Do you believe in true love Zayn" Harry whispered as the guy and girl on the screen confessed their love for each other. "Yeah i nodded" and Harry sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I slowly brought my hand up to his hair and ruffled it slightly causing him to giggle. We left the cinema when the movie ended and headed back to the car. "Aw you were crying" i teased and Harry kept denying it. "you were" i laughed and he stopped pushing me against the passenger door of the car, "Fine, i was crying Zayn, now get in the fucking car" he hissed, only an inch away from my face and i froze. "i was kidding bro, it doesn't matter" and he rested his forehead against mine. "Sorry" he whispered kissing my forehead and getting in the car and i slowly followed. We sat in the car in silence for a little while and then he started apoligising again. "It doesn't matter Haz, but what was that" i frowned and he sighed. "i don't know! it keeps happening! I'm feeling new things and im getting angry really quickly" he sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. "Don't cry Haz, its okay. I'm here for you okay?" i smiled and he looked up at me with a small smile and nodded. "yeah" Harrys phone buzzed and he checked it before he started driving. "Who's that?" i asked. "Lou" he answered and my phone buzzed, weird. "whats he saying" i asked as i checked my own phone. "uhm just asking where i am" he hesitated. I had a text from Liam saying, "i don't know if you're gonna hate me or love me but i told Lou about you and Haz! But i have major news! come to mine xxx" i sighed and told Harry to take me to Liams and he frowned. Today had been so nice but for some reason it now felt really awkward. I was jealous of Harry texting Lou and he was in some weird mood too. So we drove to Liams house in silence and we got out without saying a word. We walked in and Louis automatically ran to Harry and pulled him into another room causing me to scowl at him as he did so. Liam pulled me upstairs and he started ranting on. "oh my god Zayn so me and Louis were talking and i accidentally let it out that you loved Harry and he started laughing and i was scared cause i thought you'd kill me but then he said Harry really like you and omg we text yous to let you know" i frowned. "So Harry was texting Lou about me?" i questioned and Li nodded. "You're lying" i said as i sat on the bed. "He loves you Zayn" Liam smiled and i just sat there, frozen, incapable of doing anything or processing anything. Liam leant over and hugged me and i cried in to his shoulder. "I love him so much Li" and Liam rubbed my back and there was a knock at the door and they entered. I pulled away from Liam as Harry just stood there. "sorry i'll leave" he frowned and Liam interrupted before he could say anything "No mate, i was just leaving" he smiled and Harry shut the door behind him and sat next to me on the bed. "Hey" he whispered. "I'm so sorry i acted the way i did Zee" He sounded so sincere i just smiled and nodded. "So what did Lou want you for?" i smiled. "Just talking about stuff, what about you and Li?" he questioned. "Stuff" i laughed. "do you think it was the same stuff?" Harry laughed and i shrugged my shoulders. "Even if it wasn't i really need to talk to you Haz" and Harry nodded and said "go on" with a small smile. "Okay so there is this thing and i cant control it. it isn't going anywhere and maybe if i admit it to someone besides myself or Liam then it will go away and everything will get better" i wiped my eyes as i started crying. "Don't cry Zee" Harry whispered as he wiped my face. "I'm so sorry Harry. if i could change it i would but i love you" i started crying uncontrollably and Harry pulled me in to his chest. "Zee, its okay, please don't cry babe" he ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you Haz" i said again. "I love you Zee" and i frowned and pulled. "Don't mess with my head Haz" i turned away so my back was facing him and he put his hands on my shoulders to turn me around to look at him. "Please baby look at me" he sighed and i turned around to see tears forming in his eyes. "I love you Zaynie, so much okay" i couldn't help but cry more. The smile that crept on my face made Harry laugh. "You're so cute" he said when he pinched my cheeks. 

We lay on my bed in pure silence just enjoying being in each others arms. "I'm so happy i told you Harry" i whispered into his chest. "Me too baby, me too" he smiled. "Do you know how hard it was looking at you from far?" i asked. Harry rolled us over so he was now straddling me "Talking of hard" he teased. "Do you know how hard it is for me not to ruin you right now Z? he asked and i closed my eyes "A few dates Harry, thats all im asking" i say with a smile and he nods. "mm" he kisses my neck then rolls off of me. I get in the shower and Harry follows. "no touching" i teased and Harry kissing. "You're mine Zee, i'd wait forever" he said kissing my neck. "yeah looks like it" i joked and he pulled back. "I love you Haz" i said as i pulled him into another kiss teasing him by pressing my body against his. "Fuck i need to get out of here before i fuck you against the wall" Harry laughed and i nodded biting my lip. I walk back in to my room to see Harry spread out on my bed jerking himself off saying my name. "Harry" i whined. "What, you cant get me turned on and expect me not to react" he smiled and continued moaning my name. "Fine i'll wait downstairs so you can take me on our date" i smiled and Zayn just panted my name out over and over again. It really did turn me and i was so close to just giving in and fucking him but i wanted to at least go on a 'date' first. 

We went downstairs hand in hand to see Liam and Louis sprawled out on the sofa. "So is it official?" Liam asked with a smile. "Well Z wants to go on a date but it will be" Harry smiled. Liam walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "im so happy for you Z, i love you bro" he smiled in to my neck and i pulled back saying "i love you too Li" and i saw Harrys face get a little more serious, he really was the jealous type. "Come on, take me on our date" i smiled and grabbed his hand, his fingers filling the spaces between mine. We got in the car and he still hadn't said anything since Liam hugged me. "You jealous Styles?" i teased. He leant over and captured my lips between his. "Every single bit of you is mine Zayn" he said in between kisses. "And don't call me styles" he pouted, "Why not Styles" i laughed and he pouted again. "That's what my friends call me" he said with a cute pout on his lips. "So we're not friends?" i gasped and he giggled, "not for long Malik, you're gonna be my boyfriend after this date and then you're gonna destroy me okay?" he whispered whilst he kissed my neck and i nodded. We got out of the car at the cafe and i gasped as i shut the door, "Didn't even open the door for me" i smirked and he shook his head. We sat at the table and ordered and Harry kept running his foot up and down my leg and it was taking every ounce of strength in me not to destroy him on this table right here. "you on for dessert later?" he teased. i grabbed his hand and looked at him with my pleading eyes "Fuck Haz take me home" i sighed and he smirked "but what about breakfast" he said with an innocent look on his face. "i'm gonna have you for breakfast" i smiled, two can play that game, Harry had to drive all the way home yet. We got in the car and i could see that Harry was sporting a major hard on. "Fuck Haz, cant wait to fuck you" i moaned as i rubbed him through his jeans. "Let me drive Z" he warned and he readjusted his jeans. We got back to the house and Liam and Louis looked at us with knowing smiles and we headed straight upstairs. As soon as we got in my room i pushed Harry down on my bed and climbed on top of him. "I know our first time should be special Haz but i just need to fuck you then we can make love later okay" i groaned and he nodded biting his lip. "I prepped this morning Z..im all open for you. Just fuck me" My mouth fell open "But i said i wasn't gonna" and i stopped and Harry just smirked. We both discarded our clothes as quick as we could so we were both just in out boxes. I pulled off Harrys boxers at such speed, i have never been so needy. I pulled my boxers off and rubbed myself for a second to get some relief. "Fuck me Z" he panted and i nodded. I got Harry to suck on my fingers and pushed them inside him, he was right he was already prepped but its only fun to tease him and work him up a little but more. Once three fingers were inside him, Harry was practically begging for my cock. Harry surprising pulled off me and started sucking my dick so it would go in easier. i lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed in. "Zayn! im good! just go" he panted and i slammed in to him causing him to scream my name. "Fuck I've wanted this so long Haz!" i moaned as i slammed in to him over and over. "Yes z, fuck, right there! oh my god harder Z harder" he moaned, as he continued to spit out the same words. "Fuck" i whispered over and over again as i pounded in to his type hole. "Be mine Harry" i moaned "i don't want to come inside someone who isn't my boyfriend! be mine" i begged again and Harry was pushing back up against my dick "Fuck! im yours Zayn! Take me! im all yours" he moaned which caused me to slam in to him harder. "Fuckkkk" i screamed as i came inside my boyfriend just after he reached his climax, screaming out each others names. "That was so good" i pulled out and lay on the bed. "It was but im gonna make love to you later" Harry smiled and i nodded. "Anytime you want babe" and he giggled "All day everyday" he smiled and i nodded. "That's okay with me baby".


End file.
